


Geometry Lessons

by orphan_account



Series: The Punkelman Study Session Collection [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, Geometry, Mentions of Mathematics, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you need help with understanding shapes? Do you need really bad puns and jokes? Do you need some saucy bits between two adorable characters?<br/>Of course you do!<br/>Here's your guide!</p><p> </p><p>You're a most certainly welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geometry Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to anyone who can think of anymore. If you can think of a geometry related pun, feel free to post it in the comments.

One may say love was eternal. Never ending much like a circle. Many may make comparisons between passion and shapes. The heart was indeed considered a geometric figure no? 

Put yourself in a relationship where you have very interesting conversations, including said stated topic. You and your partner tend to be very opinion-native. 

Let me make this a bit more realistic by taking you to the place where this argument is taken. 

Setting : a bedroom in Austin 

Characters : Barbara Dunkelman and Arryn Zech 

Plot : the two disagree about what shape best fits their relationship 

The bed creaks as Barbara moves once more, shifting and scrunching the covers as she tried to get closer to the bed's other inhabitant. 

"Barbara you're rocking the bed." Arryn whined. 

The blonde rolled her eyes. 

"Please your only complaining because the bed isn't rocking the way you want it to." 

Arryn placed her hand on Barbara's face, blocking the Canadian's view of her rosy face. 

"Stop." She chided while giggling. 

"Mmkay. Whatever you say." 

"Why do you always have to tease me?" Arryn giggled, removing her hand. Barbara moved further up the mattress, sitting beside the younger woman. She rested her head on Arryn's shoulder and played with her hair. 

"Why? Because I can. And you're cute when you blush. And I like seeing your reaction. Bonus points if you fight back. There's a lot of reasons." Barbara said, trailing a hand down Arryn's back. "I mainly do it because that way I can show you I really love you." 

Arryn was a bit surprised by Barbara's serious answer. She liked those few times where Barbara showed she had a different, loving and poetic, side and showed it only to her. 

"Well I really love you, too, Barbara." Arryn assured. 

Barbara continued to flick and caress Arryn's onyx hair, loving the soft poof it had to it. 

Arryn leaned in to Barbara's hand, enjoying every second of the gentle and soothing ministrations. 

"I was thinking," Barbara began, still toying with the lovely dark-colored mane. "I tried to make some puns - as always - and I tried to use shapes 'cause Gavin and I were talking about math classes we used to take. And then I started to wonder. There's all these comparisons to love. What would our shape be?" 

Arryn's head lifted upwards a bit, the woman tapping her chin as she thought. 

"There's a lot of shapes." 

"Yeah," Arryn said. "I mean, what qualities of ours match like a hexagon or a parallelogram?" 

"Hm...maybe a dodecagon?" Barbara offered. 

"Why a dodecagon?" 

"Because it sounds cool. And when I met you, my heart was _gon_." 

Barbara clapped and patted herself on the back. 

"There! Thought of one." 

Arryn laughed and shook her head in disapproval of the geometric pun. 

"Solid reasoning. But you could have used the 'gon' joke for any of the gons. Pentagon, hexagon, heptagon-," Arryn was cut off. 

"Okay! Okay! I get it! I could have - wait did you say heptagon?" 

Arryn nodded. 

"I'd say heptagon 'cause I'm glad I _kept_ agon you." 

Barbara wooted in victory, pumping her fist. 

Arryn broke into hysterics, giggling madly at her girlfriend's antics. She covered her mouth and squinted at Barbara who lowered herself on top of Arryn. 

With her back against the bed, Arryn folded her arms against her chest and bent her knees. 

"Somebody loves my puns," Barbara stated, getting her face as physically close to Arryn's as possible. 

Arryn pecked Barbara's nose, smiling widely as Barbara returned the gesture. 

"Why are you covering yourself up like this?" Barbara asked, parted Arryn's arms to place a hand on her chest. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before. I love when you're innocent though." 

Arryn blushed and stared at Barbara's strategically placed limb. 

Barbara followed her eyes and began to rub. Arryn bit her lip and let out a combination of a giggle and a sigh. 

Barbara smirked as she felt Arryn's eyes on her body. 

"Do you want me to give you a better tri _angle_?" Barbara asked. 

"Please no. Stop." Arryn begged. 

"But I already have so many puns on _dec_ agon." 

"No! Please!" Arryn wailed. 

"Why? You don't think it's _square_?" 

Arryn let out a pained whimper. Why was she subjected to this torture? 

"You're acting like I _trap_ ezoid you. I'm letting you be free." 

Barbara grinned as Arryn squealed, the onyx haired woman shoving her head into her pillow. 

"I'm not evil. No need to _sphere_ me." 

Barbara felt she accomplished a personal goal. She was on fire! 

"I won't throw you into a _prism_. You'll learn to love my puns." 

Arryn lifted her head and kissed Barbara. 

While laughing she replied, "I already love your puns. I love you especially." 

Barbara nuzzled Arryn, give her a brief Eskimo kiss. 

"Awww~ wait...let me see if I can think of any others..." 

There was a moment of silence as Barbara stuck her tongue out and thought hard. 

"No I got nothing."


End file.
